


An Unexpected Development

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Harry Potter, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Harry goes into heat unexpectedly. He and Hermione ask for help from an unlikely person.This description isn't great, but I can't tell you about it without telling you too much. So read. Go ahead. I hope you like it. Have a nice day.Currently Draco's pov(it's written in third person), but it might change at some point. I'm terrible at keeping it to one person.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 687





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this today in about five hours so it isn't edited. I started with an idea and it quickly grew legs and started running. I hope those of you that read it will enjoy it. If you don't like it, I hope you find something to read that you do like. 
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely create the situation.

Draco had grown bored with the company of his friends rather quickly. Blaise was getting close to his heat cycle and had been following him around for a few days. He had gotten cross when Draco told him to go to the hospital wing to request a private room and sedation if he couldn’t control his own body. 

This had caused a very large uproar amongst the few other omegas, saying that an alpha could never understand what they had to go through during a heat cycle. “And you think a rut is bloody easy?” Draco had scoffed. He had rubbed himself raw the first time. His second rut, he had tried using a beta. That was almost as bad because a beta couldn’t take an alphas knot. Now he just went through the sedation for a few days. It was very unsatisfying, but it would do until he found a proper mate. 

Growing weary of being cooped up in the castle, he decided to stretch his legs down by the lake. The day was lovely, the crisp autumn breeze caught his cloak and made it billow behind him. He turned his face up towards the sun, enjoying the warmth against his skin. Hearing laughter, he turned to see who was out. When he saw the golden trio, he almost turned around and went back to the castle to avoid any confrontation. 

No, he wouldn’t do that. He had every right to be here. He adjusted his path so that he could avoid them as much as possible. Before he could get too far, however, Granger called out to him. He had several classes with her and they were partners in Advanced Potions so they had been trying very hard to at least be polite to each other. Draco had been pleased to see that they actually worked quite well together and she was almost as good as Theo at Potions and much better than Pansy or Greg so he could live with it. 

“Hey, Draco,” she called out, waving him over. He raised an eyebrow at the use of his name, but walked over casually to see what she wanted. He nodded his head to Potter and the Weasel. “Do you have a moment?”

He almost said no, but she was trying so hard to be nice to him lately and he had treated the girl horribly in the past. He released a heavy sigh and tilted his head towards her, “Only because you loaned me that book for the Arithmancy essay. What can I do for you?”  
She smiled brightly and he couldn’t help but to grin, just a little. It seemed to annoy the Weasel, so that was an added bonus. “These two are not understanding this potion and they won’t listen to me, so I was hoping you might be able to help.” 

He looked down at the open book in front of them. “If you can’t explain it, Mione, I don’t know why you’d think he could,” Ron huffed. 

Draco rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored him. “He’s been tutoring Goyle since first year. If he can explain it in a way that I can’t it may make it easier for you to understand it.”

“Well, I’d rather not take lessons from a Ferret, thank you,” Ron growled, eyes narrowing at Draco. 

“Shut it, Ron,” Harry groaned. “If you don’t want his help, then fine. But I seriously need to pass this course with at least an E so that I can get into the healer’s courses at St. Mungo's next year.” He looked up at Draco, “If you’re willing to help, I’d be extremely grateful.”

Draco looked down at Potter. He looked so earnest and helpless. Draco sighed as if he was extremely put upon. “I’ll help you, but I want to finish my walk. When I’m finished, we’ll go to the library. The common room is entirely too crowded today.”

Harry grabbed his things and got to his feet. He had apparently taken Draco’s words as an invitation to walk with him before going to the library. Draco rolled his eyes and took Harry’s bag from him, slinging it over his shoulder. He ignored the scowl from the Weasel and the odd look Potter gave him. “I can carry that,” Harry said as he looked up at Draco. 

“If my mother found out that I was behaving below my station by making an omega carry his own things, she would politely ring my neck,” Draco stated as he started walking away. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys at dinner,” Harry called to his friends as he jogged to catch up to Draco. “How’d you know that I’m an omega?” Harry asked as he caught up to him.

“I’m an alpha, Potter,” Draco’s tone was a bit colder than he’d intended. He was off to a bad start already. “I can smell you.” 

Harry didn’t look offended, only puzzled. “Ron couldn’t smell me. I use scent blockers to mask it and I haven’t told anyone but Hermione. Not even Ron.”

“You use scent blockers?” Draco stopped and ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck,” he hissed. “When was your last heat, Potter?”

Potter looked confused. “I’m not sure. It’s been awhile. I used a suppressant before and my healer said that the stress of the last year likely repressed it. Why?”

“If you’re using a suppressant, I shouldn’t be able to smell you,” Draco said slowly. “We need to get you to the hospital wing. I think you’re about to go into heat.”


	2. To the Hospital

Madam Pomphrey looked only slightly surprised to see Harry with Draco before putting her professional mask in place. They explained the situation quickly and she ran several diagnostic spells on Harry. “Well, Mr. Malfoy, you did the right thing by bringing him here. Mr. Potter, you should know better and keep better track of your cycles. What would have happened if you had gone into heat in the Great Hall or worse yet in Hogsmeade?”

“I’m sorry, Madam Pomphrey,” Harry muttered. “I should have been paying attention, but I let it slip my mind. I’ve been working to get all the courses that I need and I lost track of it.”

“My suggestion to you is to let me set you up in a private suite so that your mate can tend to you properly,” the matron said, glancing at Draco.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, cheeks blazing on both young men. “He’s not my mate,” Harry stammered.

“Oh,” she said, her lips pursing. “I assumed that he was since he could smell your pheromones through the blockers.” She looked troubled for a moment. “To be perfectly frank, Mr. Potter, because it’s been so long since your last heat if you attempt to go through it alone it’s going to be very painful. Some omega’s have taken leave of their senses and not been themselves after waiting too long.”

“So what do you suggest?” a look of serious concern crossed Harry’s face. He didn’t want to go mad, but he didn’t have anyone to help him. He couldn’t ask Ron and he had learned the hard way that he and Ginny weren’t compatible that way. 

“I would suggest that you ask an alpha you trust to get you through this cycle,” the matron said. “I’d recommend that you be back here before curfew tonight so that I can check you in.”

“Come on, Potter,” Draco spoke softly. He put his hand on the base of Harry’s back and guided him away from the hospital wing. “Let’s get you something to eat. Talk to Granger. I’m sure that she’ll know what to do.”


	3. An Unexpected Offer

A few heads turned as Draco entered the Great Hall with Potter. He ignored them all and walked him over to the Gryffindor table. “Harry,” Granger said quickly. “Are you alright?”

Harry just shook his head. “Might I have a word, Granger?” She looked at Harry again before walking out of the Great Hall with Draco. He led her to a secluded corridor and cast a Silencing charm before explaining the situation. “I thought it best to tell you because Potter said he hadn’t told anyone else about his orientation.”

She seemed to be thinking already. Draco wondered briefly how she slept with so much running through her mind. “Thank you for telling me, Draco.” She hugged him briefly and he awkwardly hugged her back. “Harry has a tendency to try to handle these things on his own.”  
As she headed back to Harry, Draco went to the Slytherin table. As soon as he sat down, Blaise made a show of moving closer to him. “Hello, Draco,” Blaise purred, gaining a cringe from Draco. “I’m getting really close and I would really like your help. No one else here is really suitable and I…”

“No,” Draco said firmly, cutting him off. “I tried to be polite, but you won’t take a hint. I will not help you. “If you want a pureblood blond, go ask Longbottom. The Weasel is also a pureblood and relatively fit so he’d do as well. Honestly, I don’t see where you have many other options because none of us are willing. You’ve been like family and I’m not alright with it.”

“Fuck you, you arrogant prat,” Blaise hissed as he rose quickly and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

“Well, that could have gone better,” Theo laughed from across the table. “He’ll be in a snit until after Christmas.”

“Well, he should learn to take a hint,” Draco huffed. “Are you going to help him through it?”

“Hell, no,” Theo sneered. “I did it last time. He’s needier and clingier than anyone else I’ve ever been with and I didn’t even mark him.” He shuddered. “Could you imagine how clingy he’ll be when he finally gets a mate. I pity that bloke and I don’t even know him.”

“That’s definitely the truth,” Draco laughed, agreeing with his friend. He stopped laughing when Theo looked over his head. Turning, he saw Potter and Granger approaching him. “Good evening Granger. Potter.”

“Can I have a word, Malfoy?” Potter asked while staring past Draco’s head. His cheeks were flushed and his forehead had a thin sheen of sweat. He was getting closer to his heat and he looked just as miserable as he did magnificent. 

“I suppose I could spare a moment. Maybe even two.” He turned to Theo and inclined his head slightly,” If I go missing, it’s because Granger kidnapped me.”

“I would do no such thing,” she huffed from beside Harry. The two Slytherins burst out laughing. Hermione didn’t find it as amusing as they did. 

Draco followed Harry and Hermione into an empty classroom. They stood there, having a silent conversation, while Draco checked the time on his pocket watch. “I’m sure that whatever this is, it’s important since you came to me. So, maybe we should be on with it?” Draco smirked.

Hermione looked at Harry before speaking first, “Well, you see. The thing is.” She blushed a bit, her cheeks turning a pretty pink. “You already know the situation, so we thought you might.”

Draco quickly realised what they wanted. “You want me to tend to Potter?” he scoffed. “Me? We have been fighting since we were eleven. Why me?”

“You’re honestly the best choice,” Hermione rushed ahead. “Very few people know that Harry’s even an omega. He can’t ask Ron. That would be too weird. Same thing with Neville. You already know and you’ve already started taking care of him by taking him to the hospital wing and making sure that I could help him.”

She looked as though she had more to say, but Draco held a hand up to stop her. “How do you feel about this, Potter?” Harry had been uncharacteristically quiet and that bothered Draco. He didn’t know if he even wanted to help Harry, even though the thought of another alpha doing it made him murderous. 

Harry looked at him briefly before looking down. “I’d like your help,” he muttered at the floor. 

“There are other alphas that you could ask,” Draco spoke softly. “I don’t want you to make a hasty decision.”

“I don’t want a different alpha,” Harry muttered. His voice was small and he was fidgeting. He looked extremely embarrassed to be asking. Draco tried not to be too happy about his answer. 

“Granger, can Potter and I have a moment alone?” he asked. She looked at Harry. When he nodded, she stepped out of the classroom. “Look, Potter, I don’t have a problem helping you. I just want to be clear that I might be unable to restrain some of my more base instincts.”

“Honestly, Malfoy,” Harry started, “I’m not overly concerned about it. You mean claiming, right?” Draco shrugged and nodded his head. “At least then, I wouldn’t have to keep hiding this.”

“What will your friends think if I claim you?” Draco asked. “It’ll mean that we’re essentially married.”

“I don’t care what they think,” Harry shrugged. “Hermione will always be there for me and Ron might get mad, but he’ll get over it eventually.” 

Draco ran a hand through his hair. “Alright then, Potter. Do you need anything before we check into the hospital wing?”


	4. Chapter 4

Madam Pomphrey didn’t look as surprised to see Draco with Harry this time. She led them to a door Draco had never noticed. Going through, they found themselves in a long corridor. It took no time at all before she was showing them into a private room. It was small, but larger than Draco had expected. A large bed sat in the corner and a comfortable looking sofa sat closer to the door. The table in front of the sofa had a few books and a pitcher of water with two glasses. 

“I’ll leave the two of you for now. If you need anything, just knock on the door and an elf will be along to help.”

Draco sat on the sofa. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his potions book. “Might as well work on that potions essay while we wait, Potter.”

Harry, who had been pacing the small room nervously, sat beside Draco. His fidgeting had increased and he kept subtly (not as subtle as he thought) sniffing at Draco. “How can you be so calm?” Harry asked. “I feel like my skin is going to run away without me.” 

“It’s because your heat is about to start,” Draco sighed. “How long has it been for you? Do you not remember it?”

“It wasn’t like this the last time. I got really horny and took care of myself for a few days. No problem,” Harry shrugged. “This is completely different. I feel hot and cold. I want to lie down, but I want to run laps around this room. I feel like I could sleep for a week or run all the way around the school.” He stood abruptly and resumed his pacing. 

“Well, looks like no studying will happen,” Draco muttered while putting his book away. He heard a thump and saw that Harry had thrown himself onto the bed. 

“I hate this,” Harry sounded muffled as his face was pressed into the bed. “I don’t feel anything like myself at all.” He jumped up and came to sit beside Draco again. “How are you supposed to take care of me if I don’t even know what I need?”

“It’s actually fairly simple, Potter,” Draco grinned wolfishly at him. Harry blushed even though he appeared to be considering something. “I’m here to give you whatever you need,” he said simply. “Stop overthinking it. You can’t focus enough to study, so talk to me.”

Harry released a breath and leaned back onto the sofa, relaxing just a bit. “Talk about what?”

“I don’t know, Potter,” Draco shrugged. “What do you want to talk about? School, quidditch, food. There are a lot of things to talk about.”

Harry’s head rolled sideways so that he was looking at Draco. His cheeks were pink, his lips red and swollen, eyes heavily lidded. He moved to run his hands through his hair and his scent washed over Draco causing his prick to go rigid. His pupils were blown wide as he crawled into Draco’s lap. “It’s so hot in here,” Harry whined. He pulled his shirt over his head and leaned forward to nuzzle Draco's neck. “You smell so good,” Harry purred against his skin. “Like fresh apples and new parchment.”

“Harry, let’s get you settled,” Draco said through clenched teeth. He was using every ounce of restraint he had to keep from flipping Harry over onto the sofa and fucking him right then and there. 

When his hands settled on Harry’s hips, Harry moaned softly and ground his hips down so that their erections rubbed together. “Please, Draco,” Harry begged. “Please. I need…” 

Draco picked him up and carried him to the bed. Harry scrambled out of his trousers and pants before reaching between his legs to finger his dripping ass. His slick coated his fingers as he pumped them in and out. His free hand wrapped around his prick and pumped quickly, trying to bring himself off. “Fuck, that’s glorious,” Draco groaned as he watched Harry cum on his own chest. 

When he spoke, Harry seemed to remember that he was there. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass presenting it to Draco. “Please, Draco. Please alpha.”

Draco couldn’t resist the scent any longer. A quickly muttered wandless spell removed his clothing. He gripped Harry’s plump cheeks and spread them apart so that he could see his hole more clearly. It was puffy with need and dripping slick. Draco licked a hot stripe across it, gaining a strained moan from Harry. He plunged two fingers in, coating them in slick and sliding them in and out before scissoring them. Harry came twice on the bed as Draco finger fucked his ass, adding another finger when Harry started begging again. 

When Harry came for the fourth time, Draco pulled his fingers out so that he could line himself up. Harry whined at the loss and reached back trying to grab Draco. “Is this what you need?” Draco asked, his voice husky with need. 

“Yes, please,” Harry cried out trying to shove himself onto Draco’s throbbing prick. When Draco slowly pressed in, Harry came again while moaning his name. “Draco, please. Please, fill me up. Hurry. I need it.”

Draco sank into him as far as he could. He breathed deeply, trying to give Harry time to adjust. When Harry started rocking his hips, Draco lost the control that he tried so hard to maintain. He put his hand between Harry’s shoulder blades, pinning him to the bed. His other hand lifted his ass cheek while he drove into him. He fucked Harry hard, turning him into a quivering mess underneath him. His moaning was incoherent as his prick slid through his cum on the bed beneath him. 

Draco felt his knot swelling at the base of his prick. He slid his hand up to grip Harry’s neck, leaning back some to pull him up. He wrapped his other arm around his chest, pulling him close as he continued to fuck him hard. When his knot breached Harry, he bit him at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He was growling as he pumped his hips, trying to keep the knot in. Harry’s prick was pulsing, shooting more cum onto the bed and his chest as it bobbed in front of him. 

Harry breathed deeply as he collapsed against Draco’s chest, Draco’s arms wrapped around him were the only thing holding him up. Draco summoned his wand and did a few cleaning spells so that he could lay Harry down. He moved carefully to keep his knot from hurting his omega. 

As he cuddled Harry against him, Harry murmured softly,” Draco?” He turned his head to look at Draco over his shoulder. “Thank you for helping me.”

Draco smiled and kissed the claiming mark he’d left on Harry, “It was my pleasure, Harry.” He stroked Harry’s chest and shoulders, pulling a blanket over them when Harry started to shiver. “Get some sleep while you can, alright.” 

“Alright,” Harry muttered. Draco could feel him relaxing as he drifted to sleep. He held him a little tighter and breathed in his scent. He felt more at peace than he had in a very long time as he slept with Harry curled against him. 

It took six days for Harry’s heat to end. It became particularly intense on the second day when Harry’s heat triggered Draco’s rut early. The sex was sometimes viloent and hard, leaving Draco with stinging marks on his back where Harry had scratched him. Other times it was loving and sweet. This was usually early in the morning when they woke up wrapped around each other. But it was always intense. Neither knew that it could be like this. Draco’s ruts usually only lasted a couple of days, three at most. Harry said the same of his heats. They didn’t undetstand why it was lasting this long, but as they fell asleep holding each other close it didn’t seem to matter.

On the seventh day, Draco knew something was different when he woke up. Harry was still cuddled against him, but he smelled different. Draco couldn’t quite place what was differnet about Harry’s scent and it bothered him enough that he couldn’t go back to sleep. When Harry finally stirred, Draco suggested they take a much needed shower. The shower stall was barely large enough for two, but they made it work. 

Stepping into the main section of the hospital wing, Draco squinted at the light pouring in the windows. “Ahh, good to finally see the two of you,” Madam Pomphrey smiled kindly as she came out of her office. “I have some revitalising potions for you both,” she said as she handed them each a few vials. She ran a quick diagnostic test on Draco before doing a more thorough one on Harry. “Oh, well. That’s a surprise.”

“What’s a surprise?” Harry frowned as he looked at the matron. Draco took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“Well, Mr. Potter. Or should I call you Mr. Malfoy as well,” she looked at them knowingly. “It appears that the two of you won’t be getting much sleep in a few months.”

“Why wouldn’t we be getting sleep?” Harry muttered mostly to himself. His eyes widened as her words sunk in and he stared at the matron.

“You are with child. Congratulations to you both.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stared at Madam Pomphrey for several moments before chancing a look at Draco. He was nodding as if he’d figured something out. “That explains your scent,” he stated mildly. “Let’s get you some breakfast.” 

He placed his palm on the small of Harry’s back and led him out of the hospital wing and towards the Great Hall. “You seem to be very calm about this,” Harry mentioned as they walked. 

Draco shrugged, “I don’t see a reason to stress about it. I imagine your friends will overthink it enough for the both of us. We will have to make some arrangements, however. I’ll request a meeting with McGonagall to see about our housing options. If she can’t accommodate us we may have to find lodging in Hogsmeade or get permission to use the school floo.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Harry started. He stopped talking as they entered the Great Hall. Several heads turned their way and then the whispers started. It took mere moments before most of the students were watching them. Harry wondered if he’d ever get used to all the attention. He doubted it. 

“Just ignore them,” Draco sneered as he led Harry to the Slytherin table. He saw Granger headed their way and motioned for her to follow. He made sure to leave room for her as he sat near Theo and Goyle. He trusted them and wanted to have support if anyone decided to approach Harry. 

Hermione sat next to Harry and pulled him into a hug, eliciting a low growl from Draco. When they looked at him, he cleared his throat. “Sorry, Granger,” he coughed. “This is going to take some getting used to.” 

Hermione gave him a small grin. “I imagine so,” she said softly as she sniffed subtly at Harry. “You smell like him now,” she whispered to Harry. “It’s to be expected, I suppose.” She sniffed at him more openly as Draco set food in front of him. “There’s something else there, though.” 

“Not now, Mione,” Harry groaned. “We’ll explain later. I’m exhausted and starving,” Harry sighed. “And we still have to speak to McGonagall.”

“What for?” Hermione asked as she grabbed a piece of toast. “I’ve been taking notes for Draco and I have your assignments for the last week. It shouldn’t take long to get the two of you caught up and it’ll be nice to have Draco back in potions. Goyle is rubbish at it,” she glanced at him after she said it, blushing as she remembered where she was. 

He just shrugged and chuckled, “We all know I’m rubbish at potions. It’s not an insult, Granger.” 

“That’s not the issue, Granger,” Draco spoke, his voice quiet. “We need to speak with her about housing. Harry and I will need to share housing.” 

Hermione, Theo, and Goyle looked at Harry properly. When Harry turned his head, they could see the claiming mark. “Oh…” Hermione and Theo said at the same time. 

“Well, that changes things a bit, doesn’t it?” Theo shrugged. “Do you think she’ll make accommodations for you?” 

“I have no idea,” Draco shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

As they were finishing up their breakfast, a large owl swooped in landing in front of Draco and Harry. It held it’s leg out and seemed to look down at them with a level of disapproval as it waited impatiently for Draco to remove the roll of parchment tied there. As soon as he had removed it, the owl spread it’s wings and took flight. Draco unrolled the parchment, his eyes sweeping over it quickly. “Well, it looks like Madame Pomphrey informed McGonagall of our situation. She wants to see us immediately.” He held the scroll out to Harry. 

Harry skimmed it, sighing as he stood. “Let’s get it over with then. She won’t thank us if we keep her waiting.”

They made their way to the headmistress's office. McGonagall ushered them inside and had them seated before her desk rather quickly. She sat opposite the two young men and exhaled slowly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose under her glasses. “Poppy has informed me that we need to have a discussion,” she sighed. “She refused to tell me any specifics as you’re both of age, but she assured me that the matter was urgent. I am assuming that it has to do with the two of you being locked away in a private chamber for a week. So, please, feel free to fill me in.” She looked over her glasses, making sure to look each of them in the eye. 

“I wasn’t keeping track of my heat cycles,” Harry muttered. He quickly went over what Madame Pomphrey had told them before and after his heat had started. 

“It has been quite some time since we’ve had a bonded couple here at school,” McGonagall stated. “I honestly thought the two of you had gone back to fighting so i am quite unprepared for this.” She rubbed her temples and sighed. “And there’s going to be a child? Of course there will. You two have never made anything easy,” she seemed to be mumbling to herself. Taking a deep breath, she looked at them again. “Are you planning to continue with school or will you be leaving?”

“We plan to finish,” Draco spoke quickly. “We had hoped that you would be able to accommodate us so that we can finish this year. If we can’t stay that’s understandable, but we would like to request that we be able to attend classes. We’ll need to get accommodations in Hogsmeade or if you would allow us access to the school floo…” he trailed off as the headmistress held up her hand.

“I had hoped that you would want to finish,” she said, nodding her head approvingly. “Since you are both of age, I will allow you to use one of the available professor’s rooms. We will have the elves move your things and clean up. The room should be ready shortly after lunch. You will both return to your classes Monday morning. Mr. Potter, we will discuss any accommodations that you might require when the time approaches. Poppy has also suggested that you come see her for a check up in a week. Pregnancy can be difficult at the best of times and she wants regular visits to ensure that you and the baby are healthy.”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry agreed readily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my homie for doing these challenges and making me write when I don't feel like doing the things that I love. These prompts and these stories get me through the good days and the bad. And I have you to thank for that.


End file.
